<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wasn't Ready by TreatyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025542">I Wasn't Ready</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites'>TreatyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Major Character Injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreatyWrites/pseuds/TreatyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jason took Dick's place Dick came to the conclusion that he wasn't mad and him. If Dick really tried he couldn't be mad at Jason he was like a brother to him, of course that didn't mean they didn't live life without their arguments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wasn't Ready</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, first thank you for reading my fic, honestly I'm kinda on a roll with angsty fics and I don't think I'm stopping anytime soon. If you want to read a few more check out a few of my other works. If you have any writing request feel free to comment on them and I also take constructive criticism. Once again thank you for reading this and have a wonderful morning, afternoon, and/or evening.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick couldn’t be mad at Jason. Sure Bruce had practically replaced him with the young little brute, but that was his issue to take with Bruce, the one who replaced him.</p><p>Jason was not the source of his anger. SO a long time ago Dick came to the conclusion that he wasn’t mad at Jason. Sure they had their quarrels, usually him yelling at the younger for being reckless or stupid, for not taking it seriously. But behind his scolding words was always good intentions. </p><p>After a while of Jason being under the mask Bruce had him patrolling with him and Dick gladly taught Jason everything he knew, the small perks of being Robin, the little nuances that came with not having a large draped over cape. He taught him everything he knew he could teach Jason without the younger boy hurting himself. </p><p>Of course that din’t come without its consequences, sometimes Dick would come home and have a heart attack because Jason was covering in cuts and dried blood. Usually then he’d pull out his med kit and patch him up in silence, asking him about what happened with Jason explaining calmly. </p><p>He loved him, it was like having a younger brother, and while Dick wasn’t always in the best mental place to give him all the love and support he needed, he always tried his best, always tried to step in for Bruce when the older man was too busy being his dark and brooding self. </p><p>They didn’t always get along, but families rarely did. Dick watched Jason grow, watched him develop his own more brutal fighting style. He never hated it, in fact he had Jason teach him, that had been a fun few months, being taught how to body slam someone without necessarily falling down. </p><p>But of course something recent had come up, the Gotham villains were getting dangerous and the suits needed to be updated, but currently Ra’s A Ghul was on the rampage, meaning that the necessary repairs couldn’t happen immediately. Dick wanted to help, he did, but he had a meeting with the Team, a shift tomorrow in Buldhaven, and not to mention his own patrol, he had a very, very busy night. </p><p>“Jason I don’t think you should go,” he stated right before the younger left for patrol.</p><p>Jason looked at him, “why? I’m fine.” </p><p>“No that suit could be easily destroyed with some of these new weapons, give it to Alfred tonight and he can reinforce it by tomorrow.” He had to go soon but he really didn’t feel comfortable having Jason go out on patrol, and of course Bruce thought it was fine. </p><p>“What? hell no, I don’t need some fancy suit to kick bad guys asses,” he insisted already slipping on his mask. </p><p>“Jason-”</p><p>“No,” he shouted, “stop momming me or whatever, you’re not my dad, or mom, you’re not even my biological brother, stop trying to tell me what to do!” </p><p>He felt his blood boil, really so he was going to play that card, he grabbed his helmet, “fine, don’t listen to me,” he said his voice cold and he saw Jason’s face drop.</p><p>“Dick-”</p><p>“No,” he said with a shrug getting onto his motorcycle, “if you think you can handle yourself on your own then fine, if you think Bruce is a good person to look for decisions that's fine,” he started up his bike and was about to put his helmet on, “if you don’t want my advice fine, I don't care.” </p><p>And then he drove off, furious and bitter, knowing he’d just apologize to Jason later. So he finished off his shift and went through the next to days in a sleepless blur not going back to the manor until the next night. Bruce was sitting in his chair looking rather distraught. </p><p>“Where’s Jason,” he asked, looking around casually, trying to hide how bad he felt about the argument. Truth be told it was tearing him up a bit. He shouldn’t have been like that, not to Jason. He knew how much being a hero meant to him, he’d just wanted him to be safe. Guess he still had to learn a few things, like how to talk children out of doing stupid stuff. </p><p>Bruce looked at him wearily, and something didn’t sit right with him, “Bruce,” he asked again, “where’s Jason.” </p><p>“Master Dick,” Alfred said, coming down with a tray, the old butler looked weary too and Dick felt something inside him turn cold. </p><p>Bruce shook his head and had tears running down his face and Dick’s heart stopped. Alfred looked at him, with his own tears, “Master Dick I’m so sorry.” </p><p>He shook his head, the pain exploding in his chest, no, not Jason, not Jason, anyone but Jason, god please no. Alfred looked at a room hidden by a cover and he blindly stumbled into the room, Jason’s burnt and beaten body sitting on the table, cold and lifeless. </p><p>He screamed. </p><p>Tears running down his face, this could be happening. He began to gasp for air as he gripped the table, sobbing. It was then he realized just how fickle the hero life could be. He remembered the funeral in a blurry haze. Watching Jason’s coffin get lowered down into the ground. He remembered the sound and smell of rain, the feeling of his own tears mixing with the pouring moisture. He was the last to leave, Bruce putting a hand on his shoulder before leaving him alone, alone standing on his brother’s grave. A new form of grief struck him, and he fell to the ground clutching the grass, their last conversation had been a fight, little did he know just how much that moment would set the tone for his life. He looked at Jason's funeral stone, before looking back down at the ground. New years built up as that painful realization came, “I-I wasn’t ready to say goodbye.” </p><p> </p><p>Jason looked at him on the ledge, they were both older know, still young, but now Jason had been replaced, and Tim had been replaced. Right now it was just Red Hood and Nightwing sitting on a ledge. </p><p>Dick whipped away the tears as he remembered the story, visibly having trouble speaking the ending parts of that moment. He hated that day, he’d hated it so much, and he hated having to remember it. </p><p>“You know I never hated you after that argument,” Jason finally mumbled, looking out at the city, “in fact, when the Joker was well...when he had me,” he said voice getting a little bit quieter, “I couldn’t help but think, damn, Dick was right, I wouldn’t have gotten caught if that bullet hadn’t hit me, and I definitely wouldn’t have been caught if I’d stayed home…” Jason’s voice got a little shaky and Dick’s heart broke because god that wasn’t what you should be worrying about when you’re about to die. </p><p>“A-and I thought, Dick’s gonna hate me for not listening to him, h-he’s never gonna forgive me.” Jason’s voice broke and Dick couldn’t help but hug him. Even if Jason’s return was unnatural, he couldn’t be more thankful, because this was his brother, and they’d both ended on a sour note. </p><p>“I never hated you,” he said looking at Jason with as much sympathy as he could with a mask on, “I hated myself for being so petty before I left, Jason...you know I love you right?”</p><p>Jason chuckled, sniffing, his helmet resting beside him on the ledge they were currently sitting on, “yeah of course Dickhead, you tell me all the time.” </p><p>“Good,” he said with a nod, huffing him tighter, “because I really do.” </p><p>Jason returned the hug, burying his head into his shoulder, “of course you do, you’re a total mother hen.” </p><p>He pulled away and smacked Jason on the back of his head, “shut up.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>